Disarranged
by fauness333
Summary: Madara's life has taken a serious turn for the worse. As he is slowly but surely losing everything important to him, the last thing he needs is more drama… yet, he catches himself wishing to bed his sister in law.
1. Prologue

For every phase of one's life, there has to be something bothering them. It's not in vain that people say "life is a struggle". Literally, every year there is something that others impose on you, and you must accept it and move on from it, just for there to come up more expectations they will pressure you with.

Madara was, of course, no different. As a child, since he stood out among other children in the clan – even among adult shinobi – they shoved tons of expectations on him. Tajima expected him to stoically take the deaths of his siblings, to never show weakness; simply put, to handle things which most grown up's couldn't.

When he got slightly older, it was all about Sharingan. He had awakened it much earlier, but everyone waited around for him to unlock this or that power. Whenever an Uchiha dies, he felt like nobody even looks at the corpse, everyone just stares at his fucking eyes to see if there will be any changes.

Not being allowed to have a childhood left a huge impact on him. It tired him out, made him slightly cold and unapproachable. But there was no way he could have changed that; he was, after all, only a child, and he had to do as his elders bid him.

Since he had grown up to be a young man, however, he promised himself he would not let others make him live his life by their wishes. That's where most disputes with his father came from, actually – the latest one being marriage.

 _Shockingly_ , sending barely trained children to battle resulted in a serious drop in birthrate of the clan. Not only did so many, potentially great shinobi, die prematurely, but people held back from producing children, some hid their children away! That was absolutely understandable – if Madara was born a female he would sew his legs together rather than bringing forth children that someone would so easily send to die.

Tajima insisted that he or Izuna – preferably both, since they were now old enough – take wives and start reproducing as soon as possible. They were told to pick a girl from the clan, or one would be arranged for them.

They both hated the idea. There was hardly time for rest and basic needs, much less for romance. So, while Madara endured his father's reprehension and being told how 'he never wants to think of the clan', Izuna didn't prove to be as strong-willed in this matter. Soon enough, he gave in, and was arranged to marry.

Uchiha Mego is her name. That's all they knew at the moment. Father decided that Izuna would get to see the bride only in a fortnight, at the wedding. He wouldn't have his son change his mind a dozen of times and drag out the process. Izuna had, after all, agreed to let Tajima arrange everything.


	2. Literature

"Why are _you_ so silent?" Madara asked his brother while they rested after training. It was a wonderful day, indeed, he noticed. Birds chirped gleefully, flying above the two males, the morning sun shone brightly but the weather wasn't too hot. Madara felt like he could fall back asleep right there on the hard wood he sat on at the moment.

It was common for him to brood and sit around in silence, not so much for Izuna. That's why he got curious.

"I wonder what she's like…"

"Tsk." The older of the two siblings sighed, as always when his brother brought up his future bride. "You could have just picked any eligible girl you liked, and spare yourself the suspense. Who told you to leave it up to father?"

"I couldn't make up my mind! There are so many beautiful women in the clan. If I could… I'd just take all of them." Izuna grinned stupidly, but it was wiped from his face almost immediately by a smack on his head.

"Why not, father? That certainly would make a significant boost in our natality." Madara snickered, supporting his brother's silliness.

"You better behave. It's about time you both get serious." Tajima lectured, standing tall above his sons. "Go wash up, Izuna, and change into formal attire. We are meeting with your in-laws at noon."

As the groom-to-be left, Madara relaxed again, seemingly not minding his father's presence. _Don't start with it, don't start with it again_ … He prayed inaudibly.

"It would be appropriate for the eldest son to be wed first. There's still time." _Of course you started with it._

"No." Was Madara's short response, as he didn't bother to even glance at the man. Only five more days were left until the wedding, he hoped that he'd be left alone after that.

Since Tajima didn't seem to be leaving first, Madara excused himself, grabbed his weapons and strolled back to his room. On the way, servants and relatives alike brushed past him in almost blind hurry, each carrying this or that, preparing for the wedding to be held in only a few days. Madara felt as if he didn't exist, as none of the people from his surroundings seemed to mind him ever since all that ruckus about Izuna's marriage began.

He wasn't jealous – of course, he wished for all the happiness to befall his younger sibling – and he most certainly wasn't having second thoughts about his decision not to be wed as well. It probably wasn't even him, but everyone else, who made him feel the strange way he did.

As the in-laws were coming over soon, he also hit the bath and changed his clothes. It was only appropriate that he would greet them too.

When he took his seat beside Tajima at the long table, wet strands of his long hair still stuck to his pale face here and there, earning him a disapproving gaze from the older man. He would maybe protest if they were alone, but they weren't, other relatives sat there as well.

Why did it matter what _he_ looked like, anyway, as long as he's clean? It's not him who they're coming to see.

"Do you think they might bring her along?" Izuna whispered in his ear, playing with his own fingers as if he was nervous.

"Probably not. And get a grip already, you have to be serious when they get here. What are you, a maid?" Madara scolded. He didn't even really see a reason for Izuna to be so anxious about his bride's appearance. Father most definitely wouldn't choose one that isn't pretty and besides, for the most part it was obvious what she looks like – her hair is black, eyes dark and skin fair. The thought was somewhat funny to him, but he got no time to share it as an older couple was led into the room by a servant.

Everyone stiffly exchanged formal greetings, the bride's father and Tajima being the only exception, they were old friends. Izuna sat proudly, keeping his eyes straight so that he made eye-contact with almost everyone in the room. He played his role well, successfully hiding how dumb and nervous he truly was just a minute ago.

The in-laws talked about their family branch, and the dowry, and a little bit about their daughter. Nobody mentioned their late three sons, who died aimlessly battling some random clan. The men in their family were known as admirable shinobi, Madara was aware. Genetically, they were very promising. The women trained only so much so they can defend themselves if necessary, like everywhere else in the clan.

"Mego wished to come along, but lord Tajima insisted for the children to meet only at the ceremony." Mego's mother spoke once all the important issues were cleared. "Instead, she sent this, a present for her groom." She smiled lightly, carefully handing Izuna something wrapped inside silk cloth.

The boy's pleasant surprise was more than obvious as he, at first eagerly, then nonchalantly – as he remembered how he needs to act – unwrapped the fabric. Inside was a silver sun-shaped amulet, adorned with red tassels, and a handmade decorative knot at the top.

"Please, tell her I'm most grateful, mother in law." He said seriously, feeling the charm under his fingers, then went to attach the thing to the sword at his hip.

"It shall bring him luck in the mission he and I have to do." Tajima joined in, sporting the tiniest smile. "We will be back in time for the wedding, of course."

 _Right_ , Madara remembered. He'd be home alone for at least two days. That was perfect; he needed to meet with Hashirama anyway.

"They're coming back! They're coming!" Sumi, Mego's handmaiden, called excitedly upon seeing the girl's parents walk towards the house.

In less than a second, Mego appeared next to her, their bodies squeezed together, as they both stared out the window.

"Oh, Gods. Do you think mother remembered to give him the charm?"

"Of course, lady! How could she forget?"

"You think he likes it?" She asked worriedly.

"I think he loves it!" The handmaiden reassured, laughing when Mego hit her shoulder playfully, embarrassed. Their laughing fit went on for a while longer, after they tried to step away from the window at the same time, but got stuck.

For a while, both girls bothered Mego's elderly mother with this or that question, asking for details about Izuna's behavior or appearance.

It's no surprise, but every living Uchiha girl had a small crush on the leader's two sons. Not only because of their good looks and proud demeanor, but also for their position in the clan. Anyone who had a daughter of proper age has had their eyes on them, especially after Tajima declared he is searching for a bride for his younger son.

Mego considered herself immensely lucky. Her family was one of the most formidable in the clan, her dear father was a childhood friend with the leader, and she even managed to get the younger of the two sons.

Not that she would complain if they were giving her to Madara, but he was somehow scary and distant. Izuna seemed to be much nicer, she daydreamed.

During such hard times of war and problems every clan was going through, there wasn't much for a girl to do. They got basic shinobi training as children, then when they got more feminine, all there was to think about was marriage. Some women complained, some went beyond that and trained harder to become a full-time shinobi.

According to a few of her friends, all there was to marriage were house chores and raising children. She assumed they all just lacked sense for romance.

She didn't. Hers was overly developed, it could be said.

Since she was old enough to care for the opposite gender, Mego was crazed with love tales. Even now, she had a whole stash of scrolls hidden in her dresser – her parents didn't approve of her reading such literature, they considered it misleading.

But, just imagine! Nice house, handsome husband and hot romance. Her blood boiled at the thought. What in the world could be better?

It wasn't the night that Izuna and Tajima departed that Madara sneaked out, but the following one. He decided to wait out for the two to go far enough before he makes his move.

It was the third time he was going to meet with Hashirama, not to play around or fight, but to discuss serious matters. There were so many projects to plan and obstacles to cross - the biggest one being their own families.

Neither of them mentioned anything about the 'village' they envisioned to their clans, and they kept it a secret especially from their parents. Madara could swear Tajima would kill him if he knew what he was up to.

The sun was just setting when Hashirama sat down beside him and started babbling about random things he never asked about. He listened for a while, not minding, but soon he was no longer in the mood to waste time.

"Where were we the last time? Education system, right?" He cut the other off in the middle of some meaningless sentence.

"Yes!" The Senju adapted right away, his everlasting smile present as usual, stating this or that thought about the matter.

Madara was truly confused by how much he was able to simultaneously love and hate a single person. This man was his dearest friend and, hopefully, comrade, but on the battlefield he would try his hardest to kill him. Same instance could be applied to his father, as well. He'd catch himself wishing to hear the old man had gone missing during a mission or something, but then there were times when he subconsciously went to risk his own life to protect him.

"After Izuna's wedding, I will bring it up before father. I think it's about time we start working things out."

"I agree." Hashirama smiled. "I'll do the same. I'll try to get Tobirama to agree first, father listens to him more than he does me."

He removed a leather bag from his shoulder and placed it between them, going through its contents until he pulled out several paper scrolls.

"I had to write down some things so we don't forget anything important." He unwrapped a few and showed the writings to Madara.

"Why the hell would you write down such obvious things?" The Uchiha scolded, irritated. "You just made needless clutter…"

"Yeah, well…" Hashirama scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that, I got carried away. I need you to keep them with you for a little while, father sensed I'm hiding something so he's been snooping around."

Madara agreed and soon after they parted ways, and he headed back to the camp.

It was very late, the waning crescent moon was high up in the sky. The camp was still, empty, since almost everyone was asleep by now, the crumbling of the papers in his arms was the loudest sound he could pick up. He slowly made his way between the wooden buildings, heading for the center, where his own household was located…

Then he heard it.

A rustling and murmuring close by, and hurried steps in different directions. He couldn't even keep up with all the thoughts that came to him at the moment; was it an enemy shinobi? Was it Senju or some other clan? Had Hashirama dragged him out just to give others a chance to sneak in? How skilled were they, and how many of them were there?

Carefully, he placed the scrolls on the ground – frowning at the tiniest sound they made – and leaned his back against the nearest wall, waiting for the stranger to come from around the corner. Their pace was unchanging, they advanced in his direction all the same – so they had not sensed him yet.

His kunai was ready in his grip, as he waited still, until a tip of the person's toe appeared behind the wall. Instantly, Madara stretched out his free arm, grabbed the intruder by their cloth – collar, he assumed – and pulled them over, having them pressed between himself and the wall, pointing the kunai at their throat. His eyes didn't leave them even after they dropped whatever it was they carried.

His piercing gaze was, however, soon replaced with a dumb stare when he got to look at his catch. It was an Uchiha woman, a servant, judging by her attire.

Her eyes were tightly shut, as well as her lips since she probably was trying not to scream. The question was: _why?_ Wasn't that exactly what a non-kuniochi would want to do when a strange man grabs her from around a corner?

"What are you doing out so late?" Madara asked sternly, taking a step back. He still hasn't lowered his guard, though, just in case.

"Please, let me go, my lord!" She whispered pitifully. "I was just buying something for my lady!"

"What?"

"These!" She crouched down, collecting a bunch of papers. "Just some novels and drawings."

Madara could feel a headache creeping into his senses. All that stress over nothing.

"Alright. Just go." He rushed the maid, then collected his own things and finally went home.

The morning was bright, refreshing and nice, for a change. Tajima was still away, so Madara was free to take his time relaxing and minding his own business. The day went on normally.

He trained, dealt with some minor issues in the household, sharpened his blades.

After lunch, as he was relaxing, it occurred to him to take a look at Hashirama's scrolls once again. If he was going to bring the matter up to Tajima fairly soon, he couldn't afford to leave out anything important.

As he had pointed out before, the dumb Senju wrote down even the most absurd things, like ' _name the village_ ' or ' _build a tall fence_ ', but there were some useful stuff noted here and there. Taking another scroll, he unwrapped it and took his cup of tea, sipping on the beverage while reading.

' _Yuuki shuddered when his rough hands made their way to her obi, tugging at a single string, making the kimono slide down her porcelain-like skin, leaving her bare before the lustful gaze_ …'

He nearly dropped the cup and spilled the hot tea all over himself, choking when he failed to swallow it the right way.

 _What the actual fuck?!_ Disgusted, he backed away from the sheet of paper as if it was a monster. _Damned woman_ , he cursed, remembering it had to be the servant girl that switched her own papers for his.

Hopefully, her 'lady' would not pay much attention to the incoherent scribbling on the stray scroll. But, _hopefully_. He hated that word. It rarely meant things will go his way.

Fearfully, he took another glance at the erotic contents of the other scroll. _Who even enjoys this?!_


	3. Handmaiden

Sumi's day was always filled with chores. She had a lot to do, the usual things that would be assigned to a handmaiden. She'd clean after her lady, prepare her bath, bring her breakfast, do her hair, help her choose something to wear for the day, and ultimately, make her company.

Ever since the family took her in, when she was still a child, Mego and she were inseparable. One of Mego's brothers had died at the time, and Sumi was also orphaned, so the old lord and lady decided to adopt her and raise her as their own, to prevent their little daughter from being lonely.

Ten years had passed, and she still felt truly blessed to have become a part of this family. Both she and Mego were raised in bright, happy surroundings. It often came as a surprise to other people how happy the lord and lady were to have two little girls in their care, rather than any more sons. But if you'd think about it, it wasn't all that strange, despite the fact that every family needed a male heir to keep the bloodline alive.

Uchiha Iekara and Amako, the lord and lady, used to have three sons. Sumi didn't know much about them, as the last one of them died before she had moved in. Although, she heard many stories about them. They were, apparently, strong, as well as smart and kind. They were the clan's pride… But because of that, they were overused, and possibly overrated by everyone.

One by one, they died in this or that battle, leaving their parents scarred for a long time. However, they had Mego, a girl, whom they wouldn't have to send out to fight and they were very happy for it. Being quite aged when they got her, they acted more as grandparents rather than mother and father, at times. Not only did they shield her from any kunoichi responsibilities and physical strain, but they let her see only the good everywhere around her; in people, in fate; generally, in life.

With Mego, they got a chance to do everything they weren't able to with their three boys; to spoil her, to have her be happy for most of her life, to keep her out of harm's way.

Now, even though Sumi was raised right alongside her, she had experienced real life, as well as great loss that she was very aware of. She knew hard labor, as she was a handmaiden, after all. All in all, she had some insight into real life. She knew that it's not all fun and games, that not everyone is good and that life sometimes isn't fair and won't turn out the way we'd like it to…

Mego was unaware of that, she noticed. She perceived the world through 'pink goggles', was careless, trusty and silly. Sumi couldn't help but worry about her handling the main family once she marries into their house. Lord Tajima was a scary man, indeed. Madara, whom she had a displeasure of running into the other night, was even more so. She didn't think Izuna was overly angelic either – they all had a certain dark aura surrounding them – but Mego was sure he's just perfect and everything she ever dreamt of.

Sumi was reluctant to bring it up. If she got Mego upset, the old lady would scold and punish her. But she had no idea how to be of help…

It was late in the evening, nearing middle of the night. The camp was asleep and in dark for the most part, only one room was lit up by candles. Two girls were cuddled up in the sheets, each concentrated on her own scroll, vigorously taking in the contents of it.

If they came upon something especially interesting or upon a drawing, they would show it to the other. It was a relatively new love novel, and finally the best part came out.

Considering its erotic nature, people didn't think very highly of the genre, nor of those who liked to read it. Therefore, the readers would often have to purchase the scrolls in secrecy, especially those who were well known or had a certain reputation to uphold, like Mego. Whenever a new chapter came out, Sumi had to arrange a secret meeting with the bookseller, late in the night, buy and bring it home without anyone knowing.

She knew, for a fact, at least a dozen other Uchiha ladies (and a few lords, believe it or not) who sent their help to bring them similar literature, but everyone naturally kept silent about it.

"We should sleep, lady. The wedding is tomorrow, you will wake up with black circles."

"I know, just let me finish another one. I want to see if they'll finally be together. Who knows when I'll get a chance to read it again."

Sumi did too, but she knew better. So she packed up the papers, snatching away the one Mego read at the moment, as well, not minding her protests.

"No, lady Amako will blame me if you wake up looking bad. Sleep!" She ordered, hiding the papers away, and heading to bed herself.

Finally, the big day has come. Madara hurried to get dressed and try to tame his hair at least a little – the problem he dealt with every day. A few times actually, he had been tempted to cut it, or tie it back, but didn't have the heart to. I mean, it was like some lion's mane, or something. He loved it.

After he was all done, he went to Izuna's room, to be there while he gets ready. The groom was freaking out. He kept bothering Madara to give comments about the kimono he chose, or the way he should wear his hair; should he wear his sword at his hip or back… He only calmed down and got serious once Tajima joined them too, knowing all too well the old man would be furious to see his son behaving like that.

Once everyone was ready to go, it was time to start with the customs. As the brother in law, Madara had almost as much to do as Izuna did. He had to be present everywhere, greeting every person who came near them. By the time wedding ceremony was about to start he could barely tell apart who were bride's relatives and who were theirs.

At last, they gathered around adorned wedding arch, he stood right next to it, and waited for the bride to be guided there by her father. At some point, he caught himself tapping his foot on the ground in impatience and curiosity. Since it was so close, even he couldn't wait to see what she was like.

The couple appeared at the end of the garden, following the trail through the grass which led towards the arch and everyone else. That was one place in the camp that was always kept beautiful, with different flowers and a pond in its midst – all the important customs and rituals were done there.

Slowly, solemnly, and rather pompously, Iekara led his daughter towards everyone else. From where he stood, Madara was able to take in her figure, hair and the color of the dress she wore. He waited until they got a little nearer to inspect the bride closely.

He glanced over at his brother, who watched her carefully, but kept his shit together unlike earlier in the morning. Madara couldn't speak in Izuna's name, but he was slightly let down. She wasn't ugly or anything, but… She was slightly taller than ideally desired – not taller than him or Izuna, but certainly taller than her father; she was skinny and pale, with long, braided black hair and bangs framing her face.

 _She's… cute… kinda?_

He noticed Izuna moving towards Tajima, and instantly prayed for the boy not to say something stupid that would get him in trouble.

"Couldn't find one with breasts, father?" He whispered jokingly – luckily, not loud enough for anyone else to hear, but they could evidently see Tajima bolt in his spot and glare at the groom.

"You disappoint me." The old man whispered back through gritted teeth, obviously angered by the remark.

Finally, Iekara and the bride came all the way to the arch, he kissed her forehead and went away to stand next to his wife. The girl stood still, gazing at Izuna with big, reluctant eyes.

Was she one of those shy, frightened types? Was she unhappy with the arrangement?

Then she smiled. Her cheeks had a pink hue to them, her eyes sparkled. She stretched out her hand and Izuna took it, gently helping her over to his side.

He returned a bright smile, watching her curiously. Madara knew, he liked her.

After the ceremony, came the feast, which the honorable brother in law was immensely grateful for. He didn't even get to have breakfast and was starving, but tried his best to pace himself… unlike the bride and groom.

They laughed, and played with food, and talked, all as if they were all alone. But nobody seemed to mind. The entire party seemed to be cheerful, people feasted, drank and danced. Even Tajima laughed along with Iekara and several other men. It was a beautiful occasion, indeed.

Still, Madara felt certain unease, for some reason. He felt like he was being watched, so his lunch was ruined even further because of it, he took tiny bites, feeling uncomfortable and unable to relax. He was pretty certain it wasn't just his imagination. From earliest age, he was able to tell when someone watched him – he absolutely despised the feeling.

So, naturally, it wasn't long before he's had enough and he looked up, searching for the culprit. His dark eyes were sliding over the faces in the room, but everything seemed normal. Nobody acted out of ordinary… until he finally made eye contact with someone, and they immediately looked away, almost in panic.

That went on back and forth, and it was getting annoying. Whoever the woman who kept staring at him was, she would have to stop.

So, he excused himself, and casually made his way over. Who could she possibly be? Maybe she was interested in him, maybe there was something else. Either way, he had nothing to lose. He wanted to get rid of her and have his lunch in peace.

He raised his eyebrow when she turned around and walked away in hurry. He wasn't sure if she wanted to avoid him or was intending for him to follow along. But he did the latter, going to find her.

It took a minute or two, but he was able to find her in the narrow hallway. She stood, nervously scanning her surroundings.

What's her problem? He didn't remember having issues with anyone from the clan, much less with any woman. When he came close enough, she turned away to leave again.

"Stop." He ordered, "Turn around."

He didn't recognize her immediately because she changed her hairstyle, probably due to the occasion, but it was the servant girl that read erotica.

"Want your scroll back?" He asked, but it was meant to be a statement rather than a question. He assumed she noticed that she had switched their papers and was trying to get his attention because of that.

"W-What?" She stuttered out. "I took all the scrolls back when—"

"You took one of mine," He came closer, to which the girl backed away. It fascinated him how frightened people would become when he didn't even mean them any harm. It was slightly amusing. "And left me with your little mature tale."

"If that's not what you wanted," He spoke again, upon not getting any answer from her, "Why do you keep looking at me?"

"I—"

"Am I beautiful?"

"Certainly, my lord…" She didn't seem to notice he was joking.

"Well, stop it. I hate being watched. If you _want_ something," He played with a lock of her black hair, "Then just say so."

She nodded, then bowed and was about to be on her way. Madara stopped her.

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"My lady is getting married."

"So, Mego is the one who ordered those scrolls."

The girl covered her mouth, realizing she had uncovered Mego before Madara. Her face clearly displayed everything she was thinking, it was a little funny, and a little sweet. She was trying to come up with a lie, but realized it's too late now. In the end, she just looked at Madara pleadingly.

"Please don't tell, my lord."

"I won't tell if you don't."

"What…" She gasped, when he gently put his hand on her neck and kissed her, pressing her against the wall like that other night… except he didn't intend to kill her this time around.

She was reluctant at first, responding slowly and mechanically, but it didn't take her a long time to relax, and even to get eager.

Whether she was actually willing or was just afraid to reject him, was none of his concern. She's just a servant, after all, and he wanted a distraction after this exhausting day.


	4. Day one

The two of them were alone in the dark, pressed together, breathing each others' scents. Others were away, in one of the rooms down the hall, the noise they made barely reached the two in their corner.

Madara held the handmaiden by her skinny waist, hungrily kissing her neck and jaw. Everything felt right for him – how thin and small she felt under his hands, how hot and flushed was her skin under his lips, the sound of her yelps whenever he'd bite her soft flesh… then he stopped, as his kiss upon her wet lips ended up tasting somewhat… salty?

She was crying. No sound, no cracking up, just silent tears trailing down her cheeks in small streams.

 _She's frightened_. He concluded.

He wasn't new to people being scared of him, but rarely in this sort of situation.

He sighed, irritated, and stepped away. He was neither an animal nor a rapist, he didn't care how she felt about the whole thing but if she's obviously unwilling, he wouldn't presume to touch her; more because it would be degrading for him, than because it'd be hurtful to her.

Turning away, he was about to leave, go back to the feast, but he felt the urge to say something. It bothered him that she cried from his touch, instead of just telling him to stop. He _was_ scary, but he wasn't even trying now.

"You know, you could've just said _no_. I wouldn't have forced you." He said over his shoulder, as a matter-of-factly, then left. She didn't stop him, nor said anything else.

Anyhow, by the time he reached the main hall and was seated in his spot, he had pushed the whole ordeal to the back of his mind. That wasn't the first, and most certainly won't be the last girl he failed to seduce. Truth be told, he wasn't very charming with her.

After dining – in peace – he glanced over to Izuna's spot, to see how he's doing, but averted his gaze elsewhere, scanning the room, as he saw that the bride and groom weren't in their seats. They were dancing, laughing and staring at each other.

 _I'm going to throw up._ He told himself, not impressed. They literally met today! What's with all the loving behavior? Sure, he was glad to see Izuna happy, but it's way too soon for them to be so close.

Well, the sooner they get close, the sooner will they produce a child. That's the whole point of this mess.

Mego slowly opened her eyes, squinting when she was welcomed by dim sunlight. She could hear chirping birds, chicken, a loud rooster, and buzzing of different little creatures through the thin walls. She let her gaze roam the unfamiliar room, taking in the details, pleased with the amount of space and decoration.

Last night, when she and Izuna came in, they carried one candle just to see the way. She couldn't see the room at all. Even now, it was slightly unclear, as it was so early that some corners of the room weren't even lit up.

Izuna was still soundly asleep next to her. Slowly, she got out from under the cushion and went to get dressed. She had to meet Madara in the garden. There was still a custom left for her to perform before she can become the bride of the house.

As she finished fitting her dress and brushed her hair, she heard the cushion move and turned around to face Izuna. His face was a little pale, his eyes squinting and his hair all over the place. She giggled at the sight. He looked funny.

 _My husband_ … The thought sounded so unfamiliar that she almost laughed again, but composed herself.

"Good morning, shujin-sama." She greeted and he blushed, looking taken aback by the honorific, and probably due to facing her after their first night as husband and wife. It somehow encouraged her not to feel as embarrassed, herself.

"Good morning." He returned, softly.

Mego looked into the mirror once more, then went out. She would meet her brother in law in the garden and fetch water for him, then prepare breakfast for the household. After the first day, those responsibilities will belong to the servants once again. She had to perform them as a part of the custom.

She lingered around in the garden, enjoying the freshness of the morning and the sounds of the waking day, while she waited for Madara to join her. Once she spotted him coming out of the house, she put a wooden bucket under the tap and waited for it to fill up.

All she had to do was bring him water to wash his face. That's supposed to be easy.

Come to think of it, she never once interacted with Madara during the wedding and the feast. He came by once or twice to speak to Izuna, but she wasn't a part of it.

"Good morning, brother in law." She said cheerfully, offering a smile, which he didn't return. Instead, he nodded in recognition and stood before her, waiting.

So, she complied, lifting the bucket up with her both hands, barely holding back the frown at its weight. She might have overfilled it, so it was quite heavy and unstable. However, he was already leaning in to take the water in his palms, she felt it would be too rude to pull away and go to spill some of the water to make the bucket lighter.

And the predictable was starting to happen. Her arms became shaky and unstable because of the pressure and, against her will, they refused to keep supporting the bucket.

She could very well see it already: soaking her brother in law with icy cold water the first day she came. He seemed pissy even on his own, she couldn't bring herself to imagine his reaction.

However, it didn't happen. Cold, wet hands covered her own and helped her keep the bucket in place. He took it from her, spilled the excess water with ease and handed it back. He didn't look angry or exceptionally annoyed… bored, maybe.

She smiled politely, not really knowing what else to do, as they finished up, when he finally washed his face and she returned the bucket to its original place, than gave him a towel.

The rest of the household still slept, or they just chose to stay in their rooms since it was still so early. Only Mego was in the kitchen, and Madara with her… silent.

Well, it was a beautiful morning, so many noises came in from outside, as well as from the pan and the fire, while she was preparing the food. In different company, this would be one of those enjoyable silences. But it wasn't.

See, Mego didn't have any problem with keeping the conversation, quite the opposite, she usually failed to see when to shut up. But this was a weird setup. She had never been alone in the same room with Madara and he really didn't strike her as much of a talker.

"So… did you sleep well, brother in law?" She asked slowly, stirring the food.

"Yes." Came a simple response. "Did you?" Madara added several seconds later, sighing, as if he didn't really want to ask but felt like he should.

"I slept wonderfully. I could have stayed a bit longer, but I had to get up really early… well, you already know that, you did too." His lack of enthusiasm didn't affect her, as she babbled on, to which he smiled; very, very lightly, but nevertheless, he smiled. She felt encouraged, and the awkwardness had left her almost entirely.

"Would you taste this?"

"You could add more salt."

She smiled, heeding his advice and fixing the almost done breakfast. _Alright, we're going places_. She told herself internally, happy because of the successful interaction.

"Hey, don't go anywhere!" She called out when she saw Madara head for the door, then proceeded to panic because of her tone and the way he looked at her. "I mean… the breakfast is about ready… brother in law. I'll go wake up the others."

Her first day as a married woman was nice…just not quite as exciting as she always hoped it would be. Her husband was busy for the most part – she last saw him at the table during lunch, then he went out again; Sumi was strangely secretive and worried; Madara and Tajima were doing something too.

Mego made breakfast, and she kept herself busy with helping the help prepare lunch too, then cleaned up after with Sumi… and now she was left with nothing to do again, but hang around in the kitchen and hum a song to herself while Sumi worked.

Fine, she was always aware than not every day of her married life would be a crazy romantic ride, but when the first day was so boring and fruitless she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Where are the other servants?" Came a question from the door.

Madara stood there, his dark eyes flowing from her to Sumi, his gaze became a tad bit more intense when the handmaiden faced him. That left Mego slightly confused, especially after Sumi gave no answer – she'd obviously know better about the whereabouts of the other help. Nevertheless, she took it upon herself to answer.

"We don't know, brother in law. Did you need something?"

"Tea, at the training area."

When he left and his steps could no longer be heard, Mego went to face her friend and voice out her suspicion.

"What was that? Why didn't you answer?"

"I… didn't…" The girl tried to come up with something, but failed as always. She was a terrible liar.

"Was it because he called you a servant?" Mego frowned. She never used that name for Sumi, but it would be a little too much to expect everyone else to refrain from using it.

"No, lady, of course not."

"I know you find him scary, well… as you do all three of them, but they're my family now. And you're my family too, so I really need you all to get along."

"I know. I will answer first in the future." Then she turned away and began preparing ingredients for the tea, leaving Mego's question unanswered still.

However, Mego didn't want to push her either. She excused herself and decided to take a stroll through the small garden, with a scroll she would read. She discovered that they had quite a library in the house. There were no romance novels, but she enjoyed this one she had found anyway.

Her reading didn't last long for the sun was already setting, but the evening was fresh and calm, and all the sounds of the coming night kept her senses pleased. She walked between the flowers and bushes, admiring their bloom.

Regrettably, they reminded her of her fantasies about the kind of life she would lead in this house. It was almost unbelievable how beautifully the day began, just for it to come to an end in such a dull fashion.

For a moment she felt blue, but then again, it's only the first day. And so it happened that Izuna was very busy. One of these days he'll surely have some time to devote only to her. Besides, she had to provide understanding and comfort for her husband during this time, not pressure him with her needs right off the bat.

With newfound resolve, she let her eyes take one more admiring look at the colorful, slightly starry sky and then headed towards the house. She still had to join everyone for dinner and then get ready for bed.

"Can't you get over yourself? I don't want anything with you, just my scroll."

She stopped walking upon hearing whispers. She didn't really try to eavesdrop or hide, but it happened anyway. She leaned against a tree that was before her, and watched the two people whom she recognized to be none other than Madara and Sumi.

"I don't have your scroll, my lord! Believe me." She was almost about to walk over there upon seeing Sumi so upset, but then she'd never learn what this was all about.

"You do. I don't have it, and the only person who can have it besides me is you, or Mego. I want you to find it now!" He insisted, unbothered by the handmaid's claims.

"Even if I took it, it's all back in the lady's parent's house. We didn't bring any novels here with us." Her voice cracked, as if she was suppressing tears.

"Alright, calm down." Madara sighed, lowering his tone as well. "Listen," He placed a hand on the maid's arm, then immediately pulled it back when she flinched. "Find a way to bring those novels here, let me find my scrolls, and we never have to speak again."

She nodded, and with that Madara turned away and left, and Sumi finally broke down in tears.

Mego did want to know why there was so much tension between the two of them, but now she was confused even more. What scroll would Sumi take from him and why? He wanted to see their nov—

"Oh god…" She whispered, as embarrassment suddenly overwhelmed her. He knew about their books the entire time?! How the hell will she face him now?

* * *

I just wanted to note that all this morning "custom" that went on between Madara and Mego wasn't made up by me. I recently read this book that belongs to Serbian literature of realism, and the author talks about such a custom that exists in some remote village. I thought it might serve some purpose in this story.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Day last

"So… do we just go to father and mother now?" Mego whispered, as Sumi and she sat in the garden. Eventually, she approached the handmaiden and talked about the scrolls and all the drama that, unbeknownst to her, went on with her brother in law.

"We can't, lady. They have to come visit you in your new home first, and only then can you go back there to see them." Sumi explain the custom Mego was very familiar with, herself.

"You could go…" It wasn't said anywhere that a maid couldn't go in the bride's stead. Sure, it would be best if she kept away completely until the entire custom is honored, but, technically, it wouldn't break any rules.

"And say what when I get there? Lady Amako would get so angry if she caught me carrying those novels to you."

"I will try to talk to brother in law, he may be able to think of something." In the end, that was his problem, and his secret scroll that caused all the ruckus. She needed to show resolve and act like it's no big of a deal. She will handle the matter as firmly as possible.

….

"Please, brother in law! Just wait a _little_ longer." Mego pleaded in high pitched voice, standing above Madara who looked unimpressed, with a plate of her homemade sweet sushi rolls before him. She learned that was one of his favorite foods, and the way to a man's heart is through—

"You're wasting your time, sister in law. And mine, too!" He stood up, not taking a second glance at her delish. "Find a way to get those scrolls by tonight. I don't care how."

"I am not allowed to! And if Sumi would—"

"And you _are_ allowed to read that filth?" He was as merciless as everyone said. "Find a way."

"Alright." He was already at the door when she spoke. "I have a way."

"I'm listening."

"You'll go." She smiled innocently, thought it didn't reach her eyes.

"What?"

"You will go. Use your shinobi skills, sneak in and find your stu… your scroll." Mego had to strain to filter her words. "You're the one who needs it anyway, brother in law."

"Alright, I will go. I will ask Amako, or even better, Iekara, to show me where you keep your little stories." Madara looked down his nose in that brash way, as he usually would while talking to someone he disliked. Just not at her, he didn't look at her like that before.

Mego held back a sigh. And she tried so hard to be liked and accepted by him, and now it all fell into water. She did not even say everything that was on her mind – she made herself keep silent about the disappointment she felt after hearing about the brute way he treated Sumi. She really, really thought so well of him…

But still, she couldn't lose this negotiation.

"Oh, are you just going to tell them all about your secret scroll? Or are you going to let them think you share my _filthy_ taste?"

"Why would I care what they think?"

"Fine, then go and ask them to borrow some novels."

"What are you two whining about?" Came a question, and in the very next moment Tajima joined them in the kitchen. "Are you arguing?"

"Ah… no, of course not, father in law." Mego forced her sweetest smile, and wrapped her arm around Madara's. If he told her parents she talked back to one of them, they would drive her crazy. "It's just that I made some sweets for brother in law and I want to know if he likes them, but… he won't eat them now." She looked at her feet with a sad face.

"Don't be ungrateful, Madara. Take one, at least." The older man said, taking one tiny roll himself and giving it a taste. "It's lovely." He approved, then gave her a small pat on the head, filled himself a cup of water from the bucket and went on about his business.

Without saying anything else, or taking part in Mego's lie, Madara slid his arm from her limp grip, then turned away and left.

….

"Is Madara alright?" Izuna asked, brushing his fingers over Mego's shoulder as they lied in bed in the evening.

She didn't answer immediately. She didn't want to say something wrong, and was uncertain why he decided to ask her about his own brother's wellbeing. Did he know something? What if he heard about the whole ordeal and will now catch her in a lie?

"Why?" Mego asked slowly in return. "Did something happen?"

"No, it's just… He's so secretive and jumpy, even more than usual. And you're always home, so I thought you might have noticed something."

"I didn't, nothing unusual." She looked up to face him. _He is so good_ , she thought, taking in his gentle features. Izuna has been kept busy almost every day since they were wed. From what she understood, Tajima insisted for Madara to train differently, and instead sent Izuna on missions with other shinobi of the clan. He had barely spent two whole days at home, with her. Usually, she would see him early in the morning and then at night.

Yet, with all that work and pressure, he is worried for his brother. He was truly so good… And she lied to him.

"Alright, then." He smiled and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"And how are you?" Izuna inquired after short, pleasant silence. "Are you happy here?"

"Yes, very happy." Mego relaxed even more into his arms. "I just wish you were here more." She admitted, even though she kept telling herself not to put more pressure on him, as her mother taught her. But, she missed him. He would want to know that, right?

"I know. I only have a few more missions left." He reassured her, and then his face lit up, as if he had just remembered something nice. "But tell me, are there any changes?"

With his hand sliding to her stomach, Mego understood his question.

"Oh, no. Not yet."

She was surprised that there were none, honestly. The two of them had been making love very regularly. The only days they passed were when Izuna came home extremely late or not at all, and during the days she bled.

"We ought to do something about that, then." He grinned naughtily, and stole a kiss from her.

….

Madara was jerked awake when the door of his room was suddenly slid open, making noise when the wooden edges of the door collided with the wall.

"What?" He gasped, already tossing his blanket aside and getting up.

"Senju." Izuna replied simply, adjusting his belt and checking his weapons as he walked away. Madara went to wash his face, then grabbed his fan and joined his brother.

He was slightly let down, but not surprised to hear they attacked. He did wish to believe that Hashirama and he can be friends again, but always with a reserve. Hashirama may not have even had anything to do with it. Gods know how many times he urged his own father not to attack if there was any other way to deal with another clan. He almost never listened.

…

The battles occurred again, and again, every time forcing Madara to delay his conversation with Tajima. He had already planned every word inside his head, but he simply couldn't approach his father talking about peace when someone important to them was just taken away by the other clan. Just several days before, Tajima lost his eldest brother.

Every time he closed his eyes he unintentionally recalled the way Hashirama looked at him whenever their gazes met during the battle. His eyes were hopeful, pleading; he obviously waited for Madara to say or do something first, to help out, to quit the battle and tell everyone to stop, but… the same goes for Madara! Why does he have to be the one to take hints and break the ice? He didn't want to be labeled a traitor by his kin! Yet… ironically, that could be the only thing that could save them.

….

"Brother in law?" Mego approached him, as he sat alone by the fire. Finally, they had a peaceful day. Storm was raging outside for the whole night, he doubted either side could bring themselves to attack.

Madara faced her, waiting to hear what she wanted. Looking at her at that moment, he realized they didn't speak for over two weeks. She did greet him and was still perfectly polite if they happened to walk past each other in the house, but they spent no time together. And they used to, earlier. As Izuna wasn't around much, she would watch him train, make him tea so they could have it together, or simply plop down next to him and start talking about whatever.

After she learned about the issues he had with her handmaiden, she grew quite distant. Madara did too, but he never really even bothered to approach her on his own. Even if he didn't really feel like she was always there, he certainly did feel her absence. And even thought that was no tragedy compared to his other problems, it only added on to his misery.

"My mother informed me they are coming to see me in three days. When they leave, Sumi and I will be able to look for your scroll." She didn't speak in her usual cheerful tone, she didn't babble on unnecessarily… But they did just bury his uncle a few days ago, it's possible that she felt the need to act serious and calm because of the occasion. Or was it indeed because she was now angry with him? Who knows what that wench told her, Madara didn't trust her from the very first moment—

But, on the more important matter, did he really have nothing better to obsess over? _Gods, I'm stupid_.

"Alright." He said simply, watching her as she turned away to leave almost immediately. Before long, he turned his attention to the cut on his arm, busying himself with picking the hardened blood, when he caught a glimpse of her standing before him again.

"What is it, Mego?" _Sister in law_ was endearing, or at least it became that. He couldn't bring himself to call her that in this atmosphere.

"Do you… Are you in love with my Sumi?"

Madara remained silent for a few seconds, just taking his time to look up at her. He looked for hints of laughter on her face, he thought she might be joking. But her lips were pressed together, her gaze intense and bold. She was actually being serious.

"I'm not in love with your servant." He stated calmly.

"Please, brother in law, do not call—"

"Why? She dresses you, bathes you, entertains you, cleans after you. She is a servant."

"She is like a sister to me. And I wish you wouldn't…" She stopped abruptly, her gaze suddenly getting restless. She was nervous, Madara judged. "I wish you wouldn't force yourself on her again."

"What in the world are you talking about?" He watched her take a surprised step back as he stood up from his chair. "Force myself on her? She told you I did that?"

"Well… not in those exact words but… you did kiss her by force…" Mego's voice grew quieter, as talking about this with him obviously made her uncomfortable.

"I'd say I kissed her, then saw she didn't like it, and left her alone."

"But you kept approaching her again."

"Yes! Because you little fornicators have my scroll! And I approached _her_ because I didn't want to upset you."

Mego gazed at him with her big eyes, and even if she would eventually say something, it didn't matter, because they were interrupted when a servant came in. The boy stopped for a moment, sensing they were in the middle of something, but what he had to day was of greater importance, anyway.

"My lord, your father has summoned you. Senju's are approaching the camp."

 _Curse them_. Of course they are. They hoped Tajima wouldn't leave anyone on the lookout because of the weather. They were wrong, but still, he hoped for a day of peace.

"Take care, brother in law!" He heard Mego call out as he and the young boy were already leaving. He looked at her over his shoulder and nodded once, then left.

At least this weight was lifted off his chest.


	6. Death and Life

Madara fought, hitting, slashing and kicking everything that moved around him, half the time having trouble differentiating Senju from the Uchiha. The storm was still raging, the sky in different shades of gray and silver, occasional purple, leaving them in dark, even though it was still daytime… or so Madara thought. How long have they been fighting, even? One moment, it seemed like Mego had just told him to take care an hour ago; another, like it's been days.

Lighting struck not too far away, brightening the scene for a split second, before leaving them in the mercy of thunder's roar and, once again, dark. In that instant, he managed to catch a glimpse of a water style jutsu being used. _Tobirama_.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. The rain was perfect for water style.

Tobirama must have been fighting Izuna. He didn't need to go all out with his powers against many other shinobi. Madara rushed his own battle, finishing the unlucky Senju before him, in order to aid his brother. Izuna was a good warrior, but he never once beat Madara, and Madara, himself, had a lot of trouble fighting Tobirama.

He was close, almost there to jump in between them and fuck up the younger Senju's day. _Gods,_ how he despised that bastard…

But he was prevented from doing that, when Hashirama stood before him, taking a fighting stance. It didn't matter how much of a friend Hashirama could be outside of battle, Madara despised him right now, as well.

Now, Hashirama was an enemy that forced your focus to stay only on him. With him, Madara had no space to watch out for the others, he needed every ounce of energy to keep himself alive and to fight back. To him, Harshirama was just as Tobirama was to his little brother. It's not that he would lose easily, but he couldn't win. He always managed to inflict a lot of damage, but he received a lot, in return.

Having been preoccupied with his own fight, it's not too surprising that he thought to check on his brother only when he could no longer hear water style for a while. _He did it, he beat Tobirama_. Madara thought, letting the feeling of pride overcome him prematurely. He managed to push back against Hashirama enough to buy himself a few seconds, then looked over at where Izuna should be standing. But wasn't.

He was lying, bleeding, his eyes barely open – lively red of the Sharingan dimmed.

His eyes then searched for Tobirama. The man's back was turned to him, as he fought another Uchiha. As on que, Hashirama rushed to attack him, yelling, as to prevent him from going after his own younger brother. But Madara couldn't be stopped.

He fought back with all his might, punched and cut and blazed fire everywhere, just to remove the man from his path. He ultimately managed that when Hashirama fell, stupefied, and he moved on to get to Tobirama, leaving the other to the shinobi of his clan.

Once he reached the white haired boy, Madara did his best to tear him apart. Being wounded and tired, Tobirama lost some of his agility. One of his arms rested limply on his side, and the other held his sword. He couldn't even use his jutsu anymore. Still, he was fast, living up to his reputation, and he managed to avoid certain death a few times during Madara's outlash.

"Fallback!" Shouts resonated through the meadow they were at, and he caught a glimpse of the Senju running back to where they came from. All of them that were still alive, except one. He saw the way Hashirama screamed at him, as his kinsmen dragged him away, while Madara wrapped a chain around kneeling Tobirama.

He handed the young Senju to two other men to take him back to the camp, while he went to look at Izuna. He looked at his brother's body for a few moments like he would at any other corpse. He understood that Izuna was dead, but… _Maybe_ …

He crouched down and touched the boy's arm.

Nothing.

He tried once more, and again, until he started crying in desperation. He hugged the body, sobbing at its limpness.

Tajima approached him, and stood by his side. To Madara's surprise, he didn't interrupt him for quite a while.

"Take him and let's go. Your wounds have to be looked at." The man said gently, placing a hand on Madara's shoulder. It took him some time, but he obeyed. Standing up, he picked up Izuna, and slowly followed his father back home. Once or twice he saw Tajima lift his arm to wipe his own tears, but he said nothing nor did he look at his son's corpse again. That probably would have beat all the stoicism he had managed to collect so far.

….

With his torso covered in bandages and stitches, wound on his arm open again and stitched up, _again_ , Madara made his way home, alone. Tajima had gone to see that Tobirama is locked up well.

He half expected his brother to pop up beside him and start talking, or cheering over their victory… but, yes, Izuna was indeed dead. Repeating the thought hurt, and the more he told himself that was the reality, the less believable it seemed, for some reason.

As he reached the house, he suddenly felt even worse. _Mego_. He had to tell her she had been widowed. Walking to hers and Izuna's bedroom, he couldn't help but hope she was asleep. Maybe, he could just head to bed and let someone else tell her before he wakes up?

He had no idea what to say… Well, he knew _what_ to say, but not how to say it! And why did he even have to deal with this?! He was mourning, suffering enough as it is, why did telling Mego end up being his responsibility?

He knocked on the door, waiting to see if she was awake. There was no response.

Slowly, he opened the door and went in. No candles burned there, the only light were scarce blue rays coming from the moon and through the window. All he could see were shapes of furniture around him and a curled figure beneath the sheets.

Madara walked over gently, and stood by the bed, still wondering whether he should wake her. She was just married several months ago, why did _he_ need to break such horrible news to her? How will she react? Since they had met, he hasn't seen her sad or crying once, how was he supposed to react when she gets like that?

And why did he even have to worry about her grief?! His own was even greater. She lost a husband, _he_ lost the person he lived for. He should be consoled…

"You're back." Sleepy voice whispered, and he frowned as a warm hand gently took his own. "Are you hurt?"

 _She thinks I'm Izuna_. He understood, suppressing tears, as his throat burned to release them. _If only I was_ … He squeezed her hand.

"Mhm-mm." He denied, not saying any proper words for that would give him away.

"That's good." She smiled very lightly.

Moments later, she was asleep again, so Madara guided her hand back to her side, and left the room.

There was no way he could do it.

….

"Does Mego know?" Father asked him in the morning, while they sat on the porch; the foggy, cold weather matched their moods. They needed to hold funeral for Izuna and the others who fell, and Madara felt like even just being awake was tiresome enough.

"I'm not sure."

"You must tell her, she has to get ready for the funeral." Tajima pointed out what Madara already knew. He just hated the idea of doing that. Why not just have Sumi tell her?

On the second thought, he'd rather just do it himself than rely on that wench. So he stood up and excused himself, then headed back to Mego's bedroom to do what he failed to do the previous night.

The door was slightly open when he got there, so he just let himself in, to find his sister in law sitting on her bed, her hair loose, still disheveled from sleep, dress worn messily, back hunched and turned to him, as she cried into her hands.

So, she had heard it from Sumi, already.

"Sister in law…" He called softly, his own voice seemed barely recognizable to him.

Her eyes were red, dark circles purple and nose running.

"Brother… in law." She responded, her sobs making her words break.

"We have to get ready. It's time."

Mego nodded, then turned away from him and continued to weep. He let her.

….

Days seemed to somehow melt into one another as they passed. Nothing happened, the household was silent, gloomy, the storm still raged over the camp. Mego sat curled up on a chair, wrapped in a blanket, and read a story. She wasn't invested in it. It bored her and she didn't like it, just as she didn't like the simple robes she was obliged to wear, as well as her hair let down with no accessories.

How did this happen?

Just last week, she was happy; and now… she was miserable. A question roamed her mind over and over again: _Why Izuna_? It could have been anyone else. Why, of all people, did she have to become a widow?

She was too tired and too scared to willingly think about what comes next, but the thoughts creeped into her head nevertheless. How will her status in the house change, do her parents have the right to arrange another marriage, if they do, would she even want to accept it?

Hot tears stung the corners of her eyes, as she fought to suppress them. She felt as if she was being unfaithful to Izuna by thinking these thoughts so soon after his death, yet she couldn't help but wonder what will befall her now.

"Your parents are here." Sumi informed her, offering a reassuring smile. _Right_. Mego stood up slowly, swallowed her tears and started making her way to the receiving room to greet them, the handmaiden trailing behind her. They had all met at the funeral, but that was no place to reminiscence and chat.

Mego felt lightheaded and weak, but she ignored it. She had spent nights crying herself to sleep and days torturing herself with thoughts, so she didn't find it too surprising that she felt unwell. She had never been through something like this before. Well, she did lose her brothers, but was too little to even understand the implications of their death. Being a grown up was hard, she understood now.

"My lady!" Sumi yelled all of a sudden, grabbing her by her shoulders. Her parents, another maid and Madara came rushing down the hall towards her.

"Can you stand?" Sumi carefully asked, earning a confused look from Mego. She didn't even feel she had fallen, or that she was leaning on the girl for support.

"Oh… Yes, I… I think so." She placed her hand on the wall for support and straightened up. "I am fine." She tried smiling – it just wasn't very convincing.

Her mother almost knocked her back down with a hug, and guided her towards the receiving room and the nearest seat, all the while insisting she goes to see a healer as soon as possible.

….

"I was supposed to go back to my parents' house today, for the—" She looked around cautiously and reduced her voice to a whisper, "Scroll."

"They are waiting at the medic's hut already. Sumi took the chance to search for it while they're gone." Madara explained as the two of them made their way to the healer.

"So what are you going to do with those scrolls, anyway, when they're so important?"

"I'll burn them."

Mego didn't press the matter any longer, even though that answer only birthed more questions for her.

It didn't take them long to reach their destination and meet up with her mother and father. The healer came out soon after, greeting a patient as she watched them leave. She was an older woman, probably in her early fifties. Her skin was warm toned, hair almost completely gray and eyes, as typical for the Uchiha person, black.

"Does anyone want to come with?" She asked the present party.

Mego saw her mother take a step forward, but then she stopped, and signaled for Madara to go instead. Well, that was only proper, as his was the family Mego belonged to now.

"Lay down, dove." The healer said gently, and Mego did, looking at Madara as he loomed in the corner.

"And how are you doing, young man?" She pinched Madara's cheek, causing him to protest, then went to get something from one of her many shelves.

"Fine."

"Well, you better stay that way. I have stitched up that gash on your arm so many times, I think I could do it with my eyes closed now."

Mego grinned to herself, finding it funny to watch someone treat her stoic brother in law in such free, motherly way.

"What problem do you have? Any pains, discomfort?" She asked, standing by the bed Mego was lying on.

"No, I feel great."

"Maybe feeling too great made you lose consciousness?"

Alright, it was funny watching her talk down to someone else. The girl didn't find it endearing when it's done to her.

"I guess I'm… just tired, and stressed… My h-husband died…" She finished quietly.

"I heard. Mine did when I was young too, I thought I'd never get over it. Look at me now." The healer talked on, pressing her fingers in Mego's neck, then lower. "Blood?" Mego jerked in spot abruptly, not sure if she did because of the sudden change of topic or because the lady was feeling her breasts.

She glanced over at Madara, who, luckily, was too busy staring at the many jars and bottles on the wooden shelves.

"Blood?" She asked shakily.

"Do you bleed regularly?" The woman repeated herself as a matter-of-factly, following Mego's gaze, easily assuming she felt embarrassed before Madara. "Don't you bother with him, he knows all about that."

He sighed and cleared his throat, but didn't turn around to look at either of them. His discomfort made his sister in law feel at least a little better. She went to say 'yes' without thinking, but halted, as it came to her. _No_ … She didn't remember exactly when she was supposed to bleed again, but she was certain it was quite late.

"Usually, I do, but… Not this moon."

"Well, good news is, you're not sick." The healer stepped away, signaling for Mego she can get up. "And more good news is, you're with child." She smiled.


	7. Traitor

"I will just go take a quick look at lady Mego's old chamber, she needs something from there." Sumi explained to one of the new maids in the house, as they made their way down the hall and towards Mego's maiden bedroom. She informed Tajima that she'd be going to the market – which she had and was carrying a few fruits and some meat in her bag just for proof.

"Oh, my!" She stopped abruptly, looking out the window. "Doro had puppies! I had no idea."

They weren't even really puppies anymore, they were almost Doro's size now. Sumi exited through the garden door and went over to pet the mother dog and quickly lost her balance as four other akitas jumped her, demanding attention and cuddles too.

She had immediately decided to bring one along. Having a pet would surely make Mego happy and take the loss of Izuna off her mind at least every once in a while, so she had the girl leash one of them and prepare it to be taken away. Tajima had a few dogs in the backyard already, she was certain he wouldn't mind another one, especially if it was to lift the moods of his daughter in law.

Having wasted enough time, Sumi hurried to the bedroom and went through some of the scrolls. It didn't take her long to find the ones that didn't belong there. She read just enough of the beginning to make sure they don't contain just another love novel – she didn't even want to know what they were about. Knowing another of Madara's secrets wouldn't bring her anything good.

She put the scrolls safely in her bag of cloth, took the dog by the leash and made way home.

Already halfway across the camp she was truly beginning to lose her patience. Doro's pup jumped on her, his claws tearing small holes in her dress, he kept trying to run off, and more than once she had to struggle to keep her balance for he managed to wrap the leash all around her calves.

He jumped again, this time deciding to gnaw on the belt of her bag, as she attempted to make him stop. By this point the scene has been going on for a few minutes and people were beginning to stop and stare – as if Sumi wasn't uncomfortable enough. Finally, the leather broke, and the beg fell, scrolls and apples rolling out of it.

She swiftly crouched down to collect them. She didn't even want to think what would happen if someone decided to pry and look at them. It was unlikely, but things happen!

"No! Stop!" She yelled. She had loosened her grip on the leash for only a moment and now the dog ran off.

Shoving the papers and the food back in the bag, Sumi hurried after the dog. She was tired of him already, if he gives her too much trouble still, she would just leave him behind.

"Wait!" She called after the animal as it ran straight past a man and through the door he was guarding. "I'm sorry. May I go in to get him?"

"No. You may wait for him, if you will. But I can't let civilians inside like this."

Sumi took a step back to look at the wooden building better. That was prison.

"How come? What if I was here to pay someone a visit?"

"But you're not." The guard went on stubbornly.

"Could you go get the dog then?"

"No."

Sighing, she took a moment to calm down before she could say anything careless.

"Look, that dog is a present for Mego, Izuna's widow. Madara, her brother in law, had me get the canine for her so she'd feel less lonely. Do I need to tell _him_ you made that impossible?"

It was a lie, and her delivery wasn't even very convincing, but she could clearly see the change on the guards face at the mention of Tajima's sons.

"Fine, fine." He moved to the side to let her through. "Don't take too long."

….

"Doggy?" Sumi called, as she made her way down the stairs. She forgot to ask if they had already named him – she had no idea what to call him now. She didn't exactly see this coming. She tried whistling, and failing to do so only made her that much more irritable.

It was cold down there, and dark. On her left, a torch burned on approximately every fifteen meters, making the long stairway and the hall full of shadows. On her right were the cells.

The bars were not exceptionally thick, but she assumed they were made with some special material that made it hard to break out. Most of them were empty, the prisoners in those that weren't, paid her no mind. Well, someone did whistle back, then laughed at her for not doing it right.

She heard a bark.

 _Oh, finally_. She thought, rushing to get to him.

Doro's pup sat before a cage, eating something out of a bowl. The cage was separated from the others. As they were all positioned on the side, against the wall, this one was right in the middle of the room, leaving only a little space from both sides of it. The bars had a slightly different shine to them too.

"What time is it?" A voice spoke, just as she took the leash in her hand again, trying to guide the dog away from the food.

"Uh… a little before noon." Sumi answered unsurely. She wasn't really confident that she should speak to a prisoner, especially the one who seemed important for some reason. A few light streaks from the nearest torch reached the cage, and she could see silver hair and parts of shadowy, serious face.

"Was this food… for you?" She had to ask, glancing worriedly at the animal.

"It's fine. It was more of a dog food anyway." The man answered indifferently.

"What are you doing?" He asked. His voice bearing sounds of disbelief and annoyance. "You can't just reach into a prison cell like that! It will sense chakra and electrify you."

"Hide these somewhere." Sumi placed two or three apples, some grapes as well as a few chunks of cooked meat she bought on the cage floor. "I don't use chakra, I'll be fine."

He didn't argue with her, instead he came closer, chains dragging behind him, and he collected the food, hiding the fruit but eating the meat right away. _He must be starved_.

The dog sniffed and nuzzled Sumi with his nose until she complied and tore off some meat for him too, just to keep him calm.

"Why are you locked away like this?" She gave in to her curiosity, while she watched the two devour their food.

"They caught me after the last clan skirmish. Madara didn't let them kill me yet." He answered between bites.

"So you're the Senju!" Sumi reacted before she could pace herself. He didn't say anything else.

"You've made my lady very sad. Izuna was her husband." She pointed out as a matter-of-factly, but she wasn't judging him. He just did what he had to do.

"Well, it's not anything personal. I was just trying not to die myself."

"I know—Oh, my." She got up quickly, and stepped away from the Senju's cell. She could hear steps getting closer.

"Everything is in order, sir. _He_ didn't cause any trouble." She could recognize the voice of the guard, but wasn't sure to whom he was speaking. Madara was probably still with Mego, so… this could very likely be Tajima, if not some other lord.

Without looking back, she pulled the dog's leash and made her way towards the stairway to leave. She just had to stay calm and pretend like nothing's wrong. Yet, she clutched the thorn bag so tightly her fingers had gone white.

"Sumi?" The man called, and both he and the guard stopped walking. "What are you doing here, girl?"

"My lord." She bowed quickly. "The dog I got ran in here, and I came to find it. It's for lady Mego."

Tajima nodded. She could tell absolutely nothing from his face. It was the same, strict, displeased expression as in any other situation – good or bad. Not even the dog made a sound in his presence.

"What did you buy?"

"Just a little food, mostly fruit."

"Didn't someone already buy food for the week yesterday?"

"Lady Mego asked for grapes." Sumi didn't like the sound of her voice at the moment. It went significantly higher, making it blatantly obvious she was very, very nervous.

He watched her for a brief moment.

"Fine. Go home." He finally said.

After bowing once more, she rushed out, hugging the bag even closer to her chest and gripping the leash so hard it was starting to burn her palm.

That was close.

….

"What happened to you?!" Mego asked, looking up and down at Sumi's disheveled clothes.

She was happy to see Doro's pup, however, Madara wasn't so much. He thanked Sumi halfheartedly when she handed him the scrolls, but proceeded to complain about the dog right away.

"You better not be planning to keep _that_ in the house." His strict gaze followed the playful animal as it ran rings around his sister in law. "It might jump on Mego, or knock her down, in her condition that could be fatal. It would be best to return it."

"No! Please, let's keep it."

Sumi was left confused – here Madara was talking about her friend's dangerous condition, while she appeared better and more joyful than Sumi had seen her in weeks.

"Condition?"

"She is carrying Izuna's child." Madara said before Mego had a chance to break the news. The dog preoccupying her attention didn't help. "So, try not to endanger her again. I'll be in my room." He turned away to leave.

"Why don't you give the papers to us, brother in law? Sumi will make lunch and we can burn—"

"No. I changed my mind."

"He had us go through all this trouble just so he could burn these?" Sumi whispered, annoyed. "Well, if that was his plan, I could have just burned them back at your house."

At this point she felt like he may have had her do all that just to inconvenience her. It wasn't exactly a secret he couldn't stand her.

"Oh, but more importantly! We're going to have a baby!" She pushed his grumpy face to the back of her mind and embraced her friend, urging her to tell her all about her morning.

…

Madara's eyes lazily went over the contents of the papers before him, while he was trying to decide what he should do with them. By this point, he didn't even really need to scrolls to remember all the things he and Hashirama had figured out before the latest battles. He could burn them and still know exactly what they wanted to do about their shared 'dream'. The act would only be symbolic and a big _fuck you_ to the Senju – an extra one before he kills Tobirama.

But, he had kept the papers, and he had almost completely given up on killing the younger Senju. Not that he didn't wish to – just thinking about it made him feel good. But his household would once again have a child to raise and protect. For the sake of Izuna's offspring he would be willing to swallow all his pride and desire for revenge, and more.

So, he gathered the papers, tossed them in a corner and went to wait for Tajima in the lounge. It was finally time to have that conversation.

….

"I strengthened the security in the prison. We never know when the Senju might decide to break in and try getting the boy out." Tajima began almost as soon as he noticed Madara was in the room. "I'd feel more at ease if you would join them…"

"Father." Madara called, to get the man's attention off the topic.

"What is it?"

"Sister in law is pregnant."

"Yes, I just heard from servants. That's beautiful news."

"Well… shouldn't we try to stop the battles with other clans? At least with the Senju, for now. Last time we barely kept them away."

"What are you suggesting?"

"You know what I'm suggesting." He tried very hard to suppress irritation in his tone. Tajima's family has been reduced down to a single child, one would think that a grandchild on the way would do something to change his ways.

"Don't be silly. The peace would never last."

"You don't know that!" Madara stepped forward, perhaps more abruptly and aggressively than he intended to. "If we were to deliver Tobirama unharmed and ask for truce, they would accept! I know certainly that Hashirama would, and others would follow. We have a child on the way—"

"Do you know how many children are born in one day?" Tajima interrupted him. "Dozens. None of them had ever stopped clan wars. Why is this one any different?"

The man had probably taken notice of Madara's appalled expression. _This one was different! It was Izuna's!_

"Yes, it's the child of our household, but it will get training as any other and contribute to its clan – like both Izuna and you did, as well as your siblings. Besides, it could be a girl. Then you'd have nothing to worry about." Tajima finished, his tone cold and calculated, while he stated simple facts.

"I will take Tobirama to his clan and negotiate." Madara said firmly.

"You may try. I, along with the rest of the clan, will not take part in it. Should you fail, which you probably will, not only will you be a traitor, but an idiot as well. Dead idiot, most likely."

Without another word, Madara made his way out of the room. He was very close to snapping, and then he might say things he'd definitely regret later on.

He barged into his own room, packed some weapons, food and water, and headed to the prison. No armor, no scythe nor fan he usually carried.

"Sir." One of the guards acknowledged him as he made his way inside. "Do you need something?"

"Come with me. You will unlock the Senju from his cell."

"Unlock?!" The man gasped, rushing to keep up with Madara. "But… lord Tajima said to—"

"I know what he said, man. I say let him out. I'm taking him back to his clan." The guard's reluctance was beginning to annoy him. "Do I need to take the keys from you?"

"N-no, no. I'm on it." The man signaled to the other two guards to step away while he unlocked the cell, then the shackles and led Tobirama out.

The white-haired Senju stepped out wearily, but carefully. His narrowed eyes trailed from Uchiha to Uchiha that surrounded him. He had visibly lost some weight, but was still bigger than an average man. Still, he was dirty, starved and dehydrated. Madara sensed more danger from that mongrel Sumi had brought, than him.

"Lead the way to your camp." Madara told him, waiting for him to go first.

The Senju held many suspicions, most of which were displayed right on his face. But he did as Madara told him. He'd probably go anywhere he was told rather than go back to that little cage.

"Why?" Was his only question.

"Not for your sake. I do have my reasons to let you live, however."

Both of them looked back every now and then. Tobirama probably tried to determine if this was all some kind of trap, while Madara checked if Tajima had decided to send anyone after them. He didn't.

It wasn't long before they reached the exit of the Uchiha camp and so they headed on down the road, one aiming for home and other for peace.


	8. Adultery

"Brother in law!" Mego called, rushing out of the house to greet Madara. "I heard you went to meet the Senju. How did it go?"

Tajima walked slowly behind her, but he stayed away. He didn't say much. It was clear how it went – Madara was still alive.

"Fine." He smiled at her lightly as he passed her by. "We are going to have an official meeting in a week. Is that alright?" He said, arriving before Tajima. The man nodded slowly, before retreating into his study.

"You must be hungry, brother in law. I am too, let's eat." Mego wrapped her arm around his and he let himself get pulled along into the dining room. Sumi and one other servant passed them by, carrying sheets and clothes with them.

"What are they doing?"

"Oh," Mego looked after them for a moment, "I've been sleeping in Sumi's room since… since Izuna passed away. So we agreed it would be more comfortable if we shared my room instead. It's bigger."

"I understand."

When they made it to the dining room, Mego dismissed the help and brought the food and set the table on her own. Madara didn't question it. He didn't really feel like talking at the moment, as his meeting with the other clan occupied his mind – that is, until Mego started pouring enormous amounts of food into his bowl.

"That's enough!" He pulled the dish away. "They fed me there, I'm not that hungry."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mego sighed, and proceeded to pour just as much for herself. "I am very hungry, always."

He smiled warmly. Of course she would be in her condition.

"That's good, you should eat as much as you can." He picked up a couple of chunks of meat from his dish and put it in hers.

For some time, they ate in silence. No one else joined them since it wasn't even really lunchtime.

"So, everything will be good with the Senju? Father in law and I were very worried, you've been gone for two days."

"I think so, yes."

"You don't sound very happy." Mego remarked.

"There's still a lot of work left to do, and we have yet to conclude it."

"Can you…" She began, but then seemed to change her mind, so she just took another big bite.

"Can I what?"

"Hm-hmm." She mumbled out with her mouth still full, what was supposed to be 'nothing'.

He didn't ask again.

….

Yes, the peace wasn't concluded and the majority of work only awaited him yet, but Madara decided he had deserved a good night at the tavern. He didn't visit it too often, cousins and friends he grew up with would surround him and peer pressure him into getting drunk with them, which usually led to him being rendered completely useless the next day. He couldn't train, and in some instances couldn't even leave his bed.

So, he only treated himself like that when he knew he could have a day or two after to rest. Several young men his age occupied a table already when he came in and had him join them. The music played in a corner, there were dancers and, naturally, plenty of alcohol before him.

Some inquired about his time with the Senju, but the topic was soon left alone as they began drinking and having fun.

Needless to say, he demolished himself.

Upon opening his eyes in the morning, after they got used to painfully bright sunlight, he found himself in an unknown room. And he wasn't alone.

"What the…" He whispered, sitting up.

She was lying on her stomach, black hair scattered all over her face and pillow, so he couldn't even tell if he knew her. Her bare back was uncovered, and she breathed slowly and rhythmically, in deep sleep.

He could tell by the way the sheets felt against his skin, he was naked too.

He wished to leave, drag himself home and take a hot bath, then sleep for the rest of the day, but that would be pretty pathetic. So, instead, he settled for drinking water left conveniently by the bed, and waiting for the lady to wake up, so they can part properly.

Madara didn't like doing this. He liked knowing the women he's involved with, at least to the point where he knew their basic background. For all he knew, this one could be a prostitute paid by him or someone else, or could be carrying some disease. Was she one of the dancers? He couldn't even recall what they looked like.

She moved, slowly stretching and changing her position as she was waking up. She yawned, and brushed her hair back with her fingers.

He knew her! She was a kunoichi, and they had gone on one or two missions together. And… if he remembered correctly, she had a husband.

When she finally decided to look his way, she appeared neither surprised or worried, which he surely had. So she knew what she had done, and had gotten involved with him on purpose.

"Good morning." She gave a tired smile. "Water, please." She thanked Madara, taking the cup and drinking up what was left.

She got up slowly and threw on a dress before heading for the door.

"I have folded your clothes over there. The breakfast will be ready soon." She added, pointing, then disappeared somewhere into the house.

Madara didn't exactly have much of an appetite in the mornings, much less during hangover. But he didn't want to be rude, or make it look like he's running away from her.

So, he dressed up, found a bathroom and washed his face, then followed the sound of sizzling oil in order to make it to the kitchen.

"Hisa…" He called her name, and the woman glanced at him briefly before turning her attention back to the food she was preparing.

"Don't be so worried. Yushiro is on a weeklong mission, and kids are at my parents' house."

"I..." He started slowly, searching for right words. "I don't want to get into anything complicated, and you're a married woman… This isn't a good idea."

Picking up the pan from the stove, Hisa served eggs by already prepared bowls or rice.

"I understand. You should stay for breakfast, however." She offered a small smile.

….

After getting home, Madara took a long bath, then sat by a window, looking at rare snowflakes falling. That was the first snow of the year, he recalled.

"Brother in law?" Came a call from the door.

"Yes?"

"Would you walk with me?" Mego pouted slightly. He smiled, seeing as she was already wearing her coat. She knew he wouldn't refuse her.

He was nearly about to tell her to please ask Sumi instead as the night he had was catching up to him, but remembered – she wasn't allowed to leave the house in her mourning. Except, of course, in his company.

"Fine, of course I'll walk with you."

"Are you warm?" He asked as they steadily made their way away from the house.

"Yes, quite."

The snow fell slowly, snowflakes getting bigger and denser, creating a thin coat on the ground already. The camp was nearly empty, only those who absolutely had to did expose themselves to cold. It has been about ten minutes and Madara hadn't exchanged a word with his sister in law. He glanced over at her.

She curiously gazed at the houses, stores, looking up at the sky every now and then, squinting when the snow hit her eyes.

"You like snow?" He questioned, before he had thought to decide against it. It was obvious she did, the question was more than redundant. _What an idiot_ … He told himself.

"Oh, yes. Winter used to be my favorite time of the year."

"Used to be?"

"When I was a girl, mother and father would take Sumi and me to play in the snow every day. Often, they just left us with the other children and we played until evening…"

She laughed softly.

"Once, I was angry at this girl because she said her hair was longer than mine – and it wasn't! – so I put a rock in the snowball and hit her. Sumi panicked and dragged me home before her parents showed up." Her laughter got louder. "I always gave her so much trouble."

Madara smiled, remembering Izuna's and his own mischief when they were young.

"Now, we're expected to behave a certain way, especially since… now that I'm a widow… it's like everyone expects me to act like I'm dead too." Her voice broke near the end and she finished the sentence with a whisper.

"I don't think it's—"

"No, it is! If I show an ounce of joy before anyone other than you and Sumi, I get disapproving looks, I'm not allowed to dress remotely pretty, I didn't leave the house since we went to see the healer, and I don't even remember how long before that… I'm tired of this. I miss Izuna too, but I am still alive!"

Falling silent, Mego turned away from him, and wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her coat, sniffing softly.

"I didn't think I would ever be in this situation. Nobody prepared me for this."

"Well, you have your parents to blame for that." A flash of anger and hurt appeared on her face at his – according to her standards, probably –insensitive response.

"Honestly, sister in law, we have been at war since I can remember. People are dying left and right, someone is widowed every day. They should have made you aware of that."

"When you give birth," He continued, more softly, "You will have more freedom. For now, you just have to endure what is expected of you."

"I know." She nodded, looking up at the sky again, while the snow cooled her tear-stained face.

"Until then, you have Sumi and me by your side. I don't expect you to bury yourself with my brother—" He shut up abruptly, when Mego hugged him.

She had pressed her face against the fur coat covering his chest, wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and just stood still.

"Thank you, brother in law. I love you."

Madara looked around them cautiously. He wasn't very used to such closeness, and who knows how someone else might interpret their actions…

But his pregnant sister in law seemed to need it desperately, so he gave in this one time, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I love you as well."

After a minute or two they continued walking.

"Anyway, what were you doing last night, brother in law? You weren't home." She asked, and Madara had to give his all not to make a face as flashbacks came to him. _What wasn't I doing_ … He thought to himself.

"I was drinking… with friends."

….

Life at the camp went back to normal – even better – it was peaceful and, like never before, Madara felt at ease. Of course, there were other enemy clans out there, but they seldom posed a threat such as Senju. And so the Uchihas were livelier than usual, going about their business with no fear.

His walks with Mego had become a frequent activity for the two of them. She was a lively, sweet girl, and he couldn't bring himself to refuse her whenever she asked for favors. Obviously, mostly because she carried Izuna's child, but even that aside, she was very dear to him. And, at last, thanks to the treaty with the Senju, that sort of feeling didn't frighten him. He could embrace it and finally see a future for his family.

One particular evening, Mego went to sleep early, so he went out on his own, planning to take a quick stroll and then head to bed himself.

By now, winter had gotten slightly harsher. His boots soundly left footprints in the snow as he walked, passing by people here and there, but mostly, the streets were calm and nearly empty, as everyone was finishing their work for the day.

He nodded them silent greetings on their way home, when another familiar face appeared before him. Hisa. She was steadily walking forward, also in the direction of her own home.

Flashbacks of their time together came back to him once more, as he had remembered all the details over time, and if he was to be honest with himself, meditated upon them nearly every night. Thoughts of doing it again had creeped into his head, but he repeated for himself that she's married.

To make matters worse, he knew her husband well! They weren't exactly friends since the age gap between them was quite large, but they got along well and had completed a few missions together.

Hisa greeted him politely, showing no intention of stopping, but mimicked his actions as he slowed down and eventually stopped walking to stand with her.

"I was…"

The mixture of confusion and lust in his eyes got her to spare him the uncomfortable talk. She smirked.

"I just went to see Yushiro off. Come by if you want."

….

Madara surprised himself when he went home instead, and got ready for sleep. He lied down in his bed, staring back at the darkness.

He did wish to follow her, right away even, had he not thought it looked too desperate and that she should work for it (and yes, he was aware how redundant these games were at this point, but couldn't help himself).

However, Yushiro's benign face kept coming to him, the conversations they had, the way Izuna, Tajima and the two of them had gotten drunk together when he and Hisa had their firstborn, their training together when Madara was much younger… He felt genuinely bad for wanting to fuck his wife. _Well_ , and for fucking his wife…

Madara sat up.

But _she_ initiated it! If she didn't keep Yushiro's honor, why should he?

His life was completely void of romance for quite a while, only now did he feel how much he missed that kind of excitement. Not to mention, Hisa was a marvelous woman. Strong, clever, yet motherly and beautiful… and really good in bed, if you will.

Yes, Yushiro and he really weren't that great of friends, anyway. He got up, threw a coat over his shoulders and went over to her house.


End file.
